The Tear In My Heart South Park Fanfiction
by DaisyMuffins
Summary: Lizzy, a teenager from South Park, has a fairly hard life. When Kenny McCormick breaks up with her, everything goes down hill. But what will happen? Well, who knows. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

The Tear In My Heart Chapter 1:

Lizzy stepped out of her house and took a deep breath. It wasn't like she was upset, she was instead nervous. Her life at South Park wasn't the best. She had barely any friends and wasn't too sure how to be nice to people.

It wasn't as if she had only been there for a while. Actually, she'd been at that same school most of her life. She'd actually started out quite popular. She had a few friends, but was mostly close with Kenny. She and Kenny shared an attitude which pleased her. The two would often see each other in detention.

Lizzy was crazy. That's what everyone said, anyway. She had a fun and upbeat personality at the start. That was before the fall, you could say. Her fall was definitely one of the worst.

She and Kenny McCormick found themselves very close. So close, that the two decided to get together. Everyone had expected this, of course. Since the two always hung out. If one went down, the other went down with them. The two's bond was unbreakable.

Until one day, that is. It was December. December 5th, to be exact. The snow was falling as usual, and Lizzy was on her usual walk to the bus stop. Her pink parka covered her face as usual. This came in handy when it was cold. She enjoyed having a matching style with Kenny.

She arrived and saw Kenny standing with Stan, Kyle, and Eric. This was unusual for him, because at the time, he would usually come up to her as she arrived. Instead, he just remained where he stood. Stan took notice of her and nudged Kenny. Kenny shook his head and looked very uncomfortable.

Eric Cartman started laughing and signalled for Lizzy to come over. She did as told, and stood next to Kenny timidly. "Yo, um.." Stan began. "Kenny's dumping you!" Eric shouted through a laugh. Lizzy froze and tapped Kenny's arm. "Is.. is that true?" She asked.

Kenny turned to her. He was red in the face and sweating quite heavily, despite the cold. He looked to the others quickly, and then back to her. He nodded slowly.

Lizzy looked down. She was fifteen, and didn't believe she should be so sad, since it probably wouldn't have lasted anyway. Although, she really was quite sad at the time.

She looked back up and scowled at Eric. "This is your fault, isn't it?" She snarled. "My fault? Never." He snickered. "You little asshole!" She shouted. She suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the bigger boy by his collar.

Eric squirmed and the other three just watched. "You dare come near me and my boyfriend ever again!" She shouted.

The others had formed a large circle around the two. This circle consisted of most of the people who were at the bus stop. The others, minding their own business.

Cartman weakly smiled. "He isn't your boyfriend. He dumped you because you're an ugly little bi-" He was cut off by a shout. "Just accept it Lizzy!" The voice shouted. "He doesn't like you."

Lizzy looked down at Eric. He was looking back up at her with a toothy grin. She whacked him in the face, before releasing him from her grasp. He dropped onto the ground. Lizzy walked away and pushed her way through the crowd that had formed.

The owner of that voice had been the one and only, Heidi Turner. Even though she and Eric had broken up quite a while ago, she still had quite a big crush on him.

After this event, Lizzy changed her look entirely. She didn't want to be in any way associated with Kenny anymore, even if it really wasn't his fault. She cut her hair from the middle length cut, to an almost boyish style. It dropped over the left side of her face, while the right side had been cut down to her ear.

She wore dark hoodies and jeans instead of her usual pink parka and grey trousers. She dyed the ends of her blonde hair a black colour, and wore black lipstick.

She could have almost been recognised as one of the goths from then on, but she heavily denied it.

She wouldn't go and smoke at the back of the school with them. Instead, she chose to stick with herself. She walked around alone from then on.

Today, was her seventeenth birthday. Of course it was her luck to be dragged into school again on this special day.

She arrived at the bus stop and stood by herself. She watched Tweek and Craig walk by with their fingers laced together. The two were followed by Kyle who was on his way to join his three friends.

Stan, Kenny, and Eric stood in their usual places. Stan waved to Kyle as he approached.

Lizzy sat on the pavement and dragged her feet on the concrete. The bus eventually arrived and her peers all piled on. She found a booth by herself and sat down.

She sat alone until they reached school. Once they had reached school, Lizzy got off and trudged to her first class. She didn't bring in a bag, so she just waited outside of her classroom.

After being sent out of the lesson twice, she was told to go down to the principles office.

Instead, she walked towards the back of the school. She thought of who she'd become before walking outside. She froze in her tracks, however.

She remembered the happy girl she once was. She'd always liked picking on people, but she never thought she'd end up like this. These thoughts startled her into crying.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice. Lizzy opened her eyes and saw a boy standing in front of her.

"Gah!" She exclaimed in fright. "Why do you look like one of us?" He asked her. "I.. I'm Lizzy. You've probably seen me around. I've dressed like this since I was fifteen, actually.." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm Pete." The boy said. He had black hair that stuck out over his face much like Lizzy's, with red highlights sprawling down from the top of his roots.

"I've seen you before.." Lizzy faintly smiled. She wasn't surprised that the goth boy didn't smile back.

He instead signalled for her to follow him. Lizzy followed him over to where his friends were sitting. "This is Firkle, Henrietta and Michael. Guys, this is Lizzy."

"Lizzy?" Henrietta questioned. She had an incredibly confused look on her face. "Y-Yes.." She stuttered in reply.

"I thought you were a snooty conformist." Michael stated as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"I don't think I'm like them." Lizzy replied. She sat down next to Pete. "You want a cigarette?" He offered.

"I.. um.." She paused. "Sure." She decided. "Sounds good. You know, you can chill out with us from now on, if you want?" He offered her once more.

"Pete!" Firkle shouted. "You know what happened all the other times!"

"You're right." Lizzy sighed. "I'm sorry." She stood up and went to walk back inside. "Wait!" Pete called after her.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes were welling with tears once more. "Please stay. God, I never thought I'd say that.." He scowled.

"Maybe she'll stay." Henrietta whispered to Firkle, to which he just rolled his eyes.

"I.. I will stay. That's a promise." Lizzy smiled weakly once more. "I don't believe promises." Firkle stated.

Michael sighed and held out his hand to her. She looked down at it in a confused manner. "Shake it." He ordered.

She did as told and shook his hand. "Welcome to the team." He stated.

Lizzy was unsure of what to do, so she returned to sitting next to Pete. She held out her cigarette and Pete lit it.

She had, surprisingly, never tried smoking before. She cautiously placed her lips onto the cigarette and drew in a deep breath.

Her eyes widened as she started coughing rapidly. Henrietta looked over at her. "First time?"

"Yeah." Lizzy replied. She felt embarrassed. "It's bad at first, but once you get past that, it's heaven." Michael stated.

Lizzy smiled and nodded quickly. "I'll give it another try soon then."

Firkle rolled his eyes and looked to Henrietta who was sitting next to him. "When is she leaving?" He whispered to her.

"Firkle! Be nice." Henrietta ordered. "Fine!" He sighed in defeat.

"You guys planning on going to class?" Lizzy asked them. "Nope." Michael laughed.

"We don't exactly attend class that much." Pete grinned. This way the first time Lizzy had seen him lift the corners of his lips, so she smiled too.

"I can see." Lizzy muttered. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't come to us sooner." Henrietta admitted.

"I've always seen you guys, but I was worried you wouldn't accept me." Lizzy sighed.

"Been this way for a while, haven't you love?" Henrietta asked. Lizzy nodded.

"Don't worry. We accept you. You're just another poor depressed soul." Henrietta replied. "Yes." Lizzy said.

Slowly, Lizzy laid back onto the top step. She had surrendered her cigarette to Henrietta, who insisted she would finish it for her.

She continued laying there until she eventually drifted off. The goths took note of this, and covered her using a hoodie.

Lizzy dreamt of things she would never remember. She did remember one thing, however.

That she, had finally found some friends. And she didn't plan on losing them.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitalised & Mesmerised

The Tear In My Heart Chapter 2:

Lizzy opened her eyes slowly. "Rise and shine!" Pete cooed. He had a cigarette placed in between his lips accompanied with a plain expression.

"Huh?" Lizzy rubbed her head. "The others left a while ago. I thought I should wait here until you woke up."

"You shouldn't have! What time is it?" She asked. "Well school ended about thirty minutes ago." He declared.

"Thirty minutes?!" Lizzy bellowed as she sat up abruptly.

"Shush, calm down." He ordered. Liz nodded and stayed silent. Minutes passed as the two sat together.

"I didn't mean it like that.." Pete snarled. "I'm sorry.." She said sadly. "It's fine." He answered quickly.

"So.. want me to take you home?" Pete asked her. She looked up at him in surprise. "Really?!" She smiled. "Shut up before I change my mind." He weakly grinned.

The two started walking over to Lizzy's house. "You sure you don't just want to go home?" She asked.

"We stick together, I can't let you get hurt or the others will personally kill me." He stated.

"Henrietta seems to like you."

Lizzy was taken aback. "She.. she does?" She asked. "Well, we don't usually like anyone. Sometimes, not even each other. But she really is trying to get you to stay."

"That's nice of her!" Lizzy giggled. "Yeah." Pete agreed.

"Well, this is my house!" Lizzy said as she turned into a small path leading down to a brownish house. "Hold on!" Pete shouted after her.

"What?" She turned back to face him. He had pulled out his phone. "Put in your number." He ordered.

Lizzy took his phone and started to type in her number. She looked back up to see Pete staring at her. "Um.." She tried to wave a hand in front of his face but it didn't work.

"Pete!" She shouted. He suddenly snapped back to reality and rubbed his head. "S-Sorry.." he stuttered.

"What was that about?" She asked. "Argh, your eyes annoy me. They're such an annoying shade of blue." He insulted.

"I'm flattered." She rolled her eyes. Pete took his phone back and walked away. "Just leave me then!" She shouted but he didn't stop walking. In a matter of seconds, he was out of sight.

Lizzy muttered 'asshole' before walking down her path. She entered her house with a creak.

"Lizzy, is that you?" A voice came. "Yo!" Lizzy hung up her hoodie and bolted up the stairs before any awkward conversations could occur.

Liz walked into her bedroom. Her bright black walls pleased her as she laid peacefully on her bed.

She stared at her ceiling; also black. She thought to herself about why she hadn't spoken to the goths sooner.

Glaring down at her bare arms, she instantly saw the scars that buried deep into them. She sighed and brought her hand to her face in frustration. Suddenly, she heard her phone buzz.

'Hey.' The text read. It was from an unknown number, but Lizzy had some idea of who it was. 'Pete?'

A bar appeared at the bottom of the screen, symbolising that he was typing a reply. 'Yeah.' He wrote.

A few moments went by without any texts from each other.

Lizzy didn't know what else to say, so she just waited to see if he would say anything else. Pete sat and waited for Lizzy's reply.

He sighed to himself and took a moment to type once more. 'Don't leave us.'

'Damn, that came across as clingy..' he thought, instantly regretting pressing send. Lizzy looked to her phone and laughed to herself nervously. She then began typing herself. Her paranoia covered her so she checked the message for errors multiple times. After this process, she pressed send.

'Oh, why would I? You guys are practically what I didn't know I needed. Besides, I have nowhere else to go!'

Pete wrote a reply. 'Whatever. We're glad, I guess.'

Lizzy rolled her eyes at his attitude and put her phone down beside her. She then switched on some Hollywood Undead and bathed in it.

By the time Pete sent another message, Lizzy had fallen asleep. "Liz!" A voice came. "What?" She murmured.

"Get your ass out of bed!" It was her mother. "Mum! I'm tired!" She insisted, pushing her luck.

"Get here now!" She bellowed. Lizzy got up and walked to her door. Next, she stuck out her head and peered around the hallway, looking around for her mother.

"Where the hell even are you?!"

Suddenly, her mother rushed out of her own bedroom. "Asshole!" She screeched. Lizzy covered her face to dodge a punch from her mother. "You little-" Lizzy ducked and grabbed her knees, throwing her to the floor.

"Mum, you're drunk." Lizzy declared. "I'm.. I not!" She squirmed on the floor.

"I can't believe you!" Lizzy shouted. Her mother pulled herself up on her feet and smacked Liz in the face. "Shut up!"

Lizzy stomped away back to her bedroom. She locked her door and bashed her head forcefully off of it, knocking herself out.

"Yeah, I just knew that something was wrong. It doesn't seem like she's the type to not reply. Besides, I found something I thought she'd like. Oh, who am I kidding. I just wanted to visit her."

Lizzy opened her eyes slowly. She was laying in a hospital bed. Looking around, she saw Pete sitting next to her.

"You're awake.." He said slowly, making sure not to make her jump. "Y-yes.."

"What happened?!" She asked quickly. "You were found unconscious in your bedroom." A medic filled in. "You know, you're lucky you had this lad here to find you. God knows what could have happened, eh?"

Lizzy looked back to Pete and smiled warmly. Pete scrunched his mouth and looked away.

"I'll be back in a second, I just have to inform the others that you're awake." The medic smiled and left the room.

"You.. you saved me." Liz giggled. "S-So?" He stuttered. Lizzy rolled her eyes and let them wander the room once more.

"Why'd you come back?"

Lizzy pretended she hadn't heard the conversation from earlier. "I.. I just wanted to see you. I thought I'd annoyed you earlier. I didn't want to ruin things so fast." He admitted. Liz blushed and sighed.

"You feeling any better? The doctors said that you'd been hit or something." Pete looked back to her. "Yeah, I mean.. my mum hit me. I can't remember much else."

"Did your mum knock you out?" He asked quickly, a look of worry covering his face.

Lizzy laughed nervously. "No, at least, I don't think so. I mean, I think I went into my bedroom after that. Then I don't know what happened."

"That does make sense. When I got there, your mother was passed out on the couch. She had bottles practically surrounding her. Then I tried all of the rooms and when I couldn't find you I tried the locked one. Turns out you were in there, I guess."

He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "Are you really gonna smoke in here?" Liz asked. "Are you really that conformist?" He smugly replied.

Lizzy smirked at him. "Where's my mum?"

Pete froze and turned all of his focus to her. "I.. I think they took your mother away."

"What?!" Lizzy panicked. "Why.. why?" "They said she was abusing you. They found many bruises on your body and since your mother was incredibly intoxicated when they got there, I guess that kinda added to it."

Lizzy sighed. "I.. I guess. I mean, she did hit me a lot. But she said I deserved it. I thought I did too." Pete gasped as his eyes widened.

"You what?" He shouted. "Why would you deserve it?!"

"I dunno. I'm a terrible person, I guess." Lizzy laughed. But after looking at Pete's expression, she knew it probably wasn't a laughing matter.

"Listen, if anyone ever hits you, hit them back ten times harder. I stick by that, but this is different. That.. that's your mother. And she's practically trained you that you're a failure, as an excuse for her abuse? That's shocking!"

"I.. I didn't know you were this protective of your friends.." Lizzy said in awe. "I'm not. Usually.."

"Damn, I'm glad I found you guys. You're such great friends." Liz smiled sweetly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pete snarled and took a puff of his cigarette.

"So.. where am I going to stay?" Before Pete could answer, the same medic burst through the door. "Good news!"

"What?" "You see, there's an orphanage willing to accept you. Now, it could just be temporary, but it's a place to stay! We submitted a form for you just now and they said you can arrive tomorrow. For now, you'll need a place to stay.."

The medic looked to Pete. "What?" He asked sternly. "Well first, please put out that cigarette."

Pete rolled this eyes, before leaning over to an ashtray and placing the cigarette butt onto it. "There." He growled.

"Great. Anyway, you think she can stay with you for a bit, chap?"

"Nah. My parents would never allow it. But, I know someone who probably would." Lizzy looked confused. "Who?"

After a while in the hospital, Pete was allowed to take Liz away. "Now, I'm sure she'll let you stay. But if not, I guess there's a few alternatives." Pete spoke softly. He had a naturally soft voice, which soothed Lizzy.

"Okay." She smiled. The two continued their walk down the street. "Here." Pete pointed to a house in front of them.

"Who lives there?" The two reached the doorstep without a reply from Pete.

"Hello?" The door opened. It was Henrietta. "Hey. Can Lizzy stay the night? I'll take her off your hands tomorrow, don't worry."

"Oh, um.. hang on!" She slammed the door. "Lizzy is staying the night!" Henrietta decided loudly from inside. "Who is that?" Said a feminine voice. "Why do you care? I was just letting you know!" She snarled before opening the door again.

"They said yes!" She smiled. With that, Lizzy walked into the house, leaving a surprisingly jolly Pete on the doorstep.


End file.
